dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Flintpaw
Flintpaw is an orange and gray striped tabby tom with yellow eyes. Appearances and Mentions Shadows of Blood Allegiances Flintkit is listed under Allegiance Update 4 as a kit of Shadowclan, the son of Greenpine and Cliffshade. Flintpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 5 and Allegiance Update 6 as an apprentice of Shadowclan, being mentored by Swiftstalker. - Chapter 17 When Brownstripe and Diamondrain's bodies are brought to camp and Depthstar calls a meeting to discuss the murders, Ebonykit squeaks from the nursery "What's going on?". Greenpine hesitantly says it's nothing and tells her to come back and play with Flintkit. Bloodfur can understand why she doesn't want her kits to see the bodies. They're only a moon old and don't need to be exposed to such things. - Chapter 18 When confronting Bloodfur, Cliffshade bares his teeth and says that ShadowClan has no room for murderers, especially when he has kits in the nursery, referring to Ebonykit and Flintkit. Bloodfur bristles angrily as he asks if he thinks he'd harm kits, and Cliffshade lashes his tail as he states he wouldn't put it past a murderer. - Chapter 21 Outside the nursery, Greenpine is watching Ebonykit and Flintkit play. When she sees Bloodfur, she quickly murmurs to them and herds them back into the nursery. - Chapter 22 Depthstar calls a clan meeting, and Ebonykit and Flintkit excitedly race out of the nursery. Ebonykit encourages her brother to hurry, as he's nervously hanging back. Greenpine licks his ear and promises it'll be alright. They near the meeting rock, and Depthstar apprentices Flintpaw to Swiftstalker, who greets him with a friendly purr. Flintpaw eagerly touches noses with him. - Ebonypaw's Loss Quotes "I'm nervous!" -Flintkit to Ebonykit about being apprenticed in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 22 Gallery Ebonycove2r.png|Flintpaw on the cover of Ebonypaw's Loss vic85.png|Ebonypaw wounded beside Flintpaw's body in the Revengeheart Victorious PMV. shot1.JPG|Flintpaw and Ebonypaw becoming apprentices in the Revengeheart Victorious PMV. Videos Character Development and Origins Originally, Firetail and Greenpine were mates and in the same clan. They were the parents of Ebonystripe, Flintspark, Maroonheart, Sunfire, Leopardthorn, and Brightwing. In an early description, he is described as an orange tom with dark ginger and dark gray stripes, and dark ginger paws. He had yellow eyes. In Revengeheart's original story, he wants to avenge Poisonedsap and destroy ThunderClan. He plans to become leader of ShadowClan in order to do this, but first needs an apprentice to become deputy. He's annoyed when he's given Ebonypaw as an apprentice, as he wanted a strong young tom who would follow his path to glory. Revengeheart is furious with Ebonypaw's lack of skill and ambition, and sends she and her brother, Flintpaw to a fox den in hopes that she'll be killed. Instead, Flintpaw dies, and Ebonypaw lives. When ShadowClan discovers Revengeheart's plot, he's exiled. I roleplayed with Ebonystripe a few times on a website called Kugyay. She has a scar across her belly from the attack, and is very much traumatized by her experience and mourns for her brother, Flintpaw. This concept is seen in Ebonypaw's Loss. Later I considered having Flintpaw survive and live on to become Flintspark, however I ended up going with the original idea of his death in Shadows of Blood. flintspark.JPG tree3.JPG Category:Starclan cats Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Toms Category:Ebonypaw's Loss Characters